


Zaufanie

by Mona21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Getting Together - Character - Freeform, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Werewolf Culture, void
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona21/pseuds/Mona21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Od dłuższego czasu chodziły mi ten pomysł po głowie.Scott to takie zły przyjaciel .Jest tak denerwujący,ze tylko czekam ,aby ktoś go skopał i uratował Stiles'a xd.Zły ,gburowaty Hal na pewno byłby dobrą opcją heheh. To na razie taki wstęp .Piszę bez bety ,więc jeśli jakaś beta by się pojawiła na pewno się nie obrazę xd i proszę o opinie ,rady;]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaufanie

Stiles zawsze uważał Scotta za brata,którzy mogą liczyć na siebie w każdej sytuacji .Nie było podstaw,aby uważać inaczej.Gdy by opętany przyjaciel stal za nim murem .Może wcześniej kiedy miał problemy z przemiana i miłością Chłopak bywał samotny,ale w końcu pierwsza miłość i te sprawy.Sfora Scotta różniła się od tej Dereka. Hale rozumiał,ze czasami trzeba coś lub kogoś poświęcić.Jego brat bywał zbyt naiwny ,Jednak kiedy jego polegał na intuicji przyjaciela potrafili wyjść z trudnych sytuacji .Nastał jednak dzień kiedy wszystko się zmieniło .Życie zaczęło się walić.Zupełnie jak domek z kart.Przyjaciel go zawiódł.Nie mógł uwierzyć,że zaufał obcemu.Zawsze wszystkim ufał.Co było zgubne .Theo od początku zbudzał podejrzenia ,ale Scott wiedział lepiej.Gdy tymczasem obcy tuż pod ich nosek spiskował I niszczył sforę od środka.Wiedział doskonale w jaką strunę uderzyć.Zniszczył ich wzajemne zaufanie.Kira opuściła miasto z rodzicami. Malia miała jakieś tajemnice.które dzieliła z wrogiem.Może po prostu przyciągała ich zwierzęta natura.Jakby tego było mało jego ojciec został ranny.Kiedy on walczył o swoje przyjaciela próbując go ostrzec.Jednak Scott uwierzył w wersję Theo.Uznał go za wianego nie dając żadnej szansy na wyjaśnienia.Przyjaciel nie rozumiał,że zwykli ludzie muszą nie bronić.  
Nawet jeśli w samoobronie ktoś ginął.Wypadki się zdarzają Stiles obawiał się dnia kiedy jego tajemnice wyjdzie na jaw ,Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sytuacji .


End file.
